Follow Me
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi's class decide to put on the play, even through all the ordeals. But what happens when Satoshi lacks one skill that is needed for the play? Kind of OOC on Satoshi's part. PG 13 because of fear. Satodai


**Follow Me**

How Satoshi and Daisuke got suckered into this, they'll never know. Their class was still putting on a play, albeit a very late play. They decided to change the play though. It was now a more modern kind of play, aimed at reaching out towards the teenage crowd in the school. It was more like a teen movie really. But even though the play had changed, they still kept the two main stars.

Daisuke and Riku broke up. People saw it coming from a mile away. It was almost an abusive relationship. Daisuke needed someone that was with him from the start, not someone that was surprised when he did something right.

Satoshi and Risa wasn't even possible. Not only was it not going to work because of Risa herself, but Satoshi needed someone gentle and loving, not someone that just wanted him because he was cute and a social stepladder.

After the break up of Riku and Daisuke, the rumor mill started full power again. Especially when Satoshi and Daisuke started eating lunch together again on the roof. Finally fed up with all the squeals, Satoshi rigged up a lock on the roof door that only he and Daisuke could use. Of course this only caused more of an uprising. But they didn't care, their whole "affair" wasn't shown publicly, if you could even call it an affair. They were friends, nothing more, nothing less, right?

Too bad the public wasn't informed. They had managed to convince Daisuke and Satoshi to play the parts. You want to know how? They threatened to let the other know that they wanted the rumours to be true. They liked each other, but didn't want the other to know. Ironic, isn't it? Remember, boys are oblivious. Of course they liked each other, you can't save someone like that and not have feelings for them. You also can't be saved by someone like that and not have feelings for them.

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Will you go out with me?"

Daisuke looked down and blushed. Satoshi lifted his chin and gazed into his eyes.

"I want to be with you. Will you let me?"

Daisuke had no words. He could only stare at Satoshi, his eyes, they were beautiful now.

Satoshi was lost in Daisuke's eyes too. He felt himself falling forward into the fire. He was going to be consumed by the fire, and he didn't care.

Daisuke nodded minutely, Satoshi could tell only because of the hand that was resting on Daisuke's cheek. Satoshi smiled at Daisuke's reply and started to lean in slowly…

Daisuke could feel Satoshi's breathing come closer and closer. He felt himself lean up, ready to be taken to another world.

"Cut!"

Both boys jolted away from each other, staring in disbelief. They had been in another world, but they were sucked back into the real world. They looked back at Saehara guiltily, knowing that they had let their emotions get in the way.

"That was PERFECT! I don't know how you two manage to pull if off, but you do." Saehara rambled on and on, unaware of the knowing looks on the girls' faces. Their eyes scrambled over the couple that was wearing matching shades of red on their faces.

All eyes were suddenly focused on the pair of hands that were joined between the two bodies of the two beautiful boys. Seeing as how Satoshi was a great detective and Daisuke was a great thief, it only took them a couple seconds to realize what everyone was staring at.

They bolted apart and turned away from each other. Daisuke suddenly had to try on a costume and Satoshi had to review notes with Saehara. The girls giggled to themselves, it was going to be fun to watch how this couple gets together. They didn't have to do anything at all, the boys and the play would take care of it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I have to do WHAT?!"

"It's quite simple, Hiwatari. It's the big climax of the play. All you have to do is dance with Daisuke and then the final kiss and that's the end of the play. It's almost like an 80's American teenage movie, so just roll with it."

"NO."

"Why not? You guys are friends, right? There should be no problem."

"Friends don't make out with each other."

"Well, now they do. I don't know what the girls did to get you to agree to this part, but if you don't do this, I think I might have to tell them that you're not doing the part…they blackmailed you, didn't they? It musta been really embarrassing to be able to nail you."

Satoshi had nothing to say to that. What COULD you say to that? Someone just told him that he has to make out with his best friend who just happens to be the love of his life. Satoshi didn't know whether to jump for joy or to cry. So he chose choice C, walk away and avoid the problem for as long as possible. He headed towards the roof. He needed to think.

But fate had other plans. Heading his way, was Daisuke. Daisuke was about to go meet Saehara to discuss some costume possibilities. He saw Satoshi and waved to him. "Satoshi!" Satoshi didn't even turn around.

"Hm…maybe he didn't hear me." Daisuke just shrugged and went into the classroom to meet Saehara.

"Oi, Daisuke!"

"Hey, Saehara. What's wrong with Satoshi? He looked majorly bummed."

"Oh, probably because he just found out about the last scene of the play."

"What's so bad about it? It's just us walking off stage…isn't it?"

"Oh…no. The girls changed it. Now it's you two dancing and then kissing while the curtain falls."

"…Are you kidding?"

"Nope! Now, for the costume ideas…"

"No!"

"You have to wear a costume, Daisuke. Sorry, but you won't look like a girl without one."

The response that Saehara got was Daisuke's back.

"Oi! Daisuke! Where you going?"

"I'll deal with the costumes later."

Saehara could do nothing but laugh as Daisuke headed up to the roof to talk to Satoshi. Saehara shook his head, those two were just making it hard for themselves.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Satoshi?" Daisuke called out to Satoshi. He could see Satoshi's left leg by the wall. He must be watching the sunset.

They didn't say anything as Daisuke sat down next to Satoshi. He put his bag next to Satoshi's and turned to Satoshi as he finally acknowledged his presence.

"I guess you heard about the new scene, huh Daisuke?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"I never wanted to do the play in the first place, so it's just another downside to the blackmail."

"What did they blackmail you with?"

Daisuke blushed, "Nothing that important."

"Obviously it was."

"Well, what do YOU think of the new scene?"

Satoshi hung his head. "I just don't want to do it."

"We can…promise that it won't get weird between us. Will that help?" Daisuke couldn't keep the disappointment and sadness out of his voice.

Satoshi, hearing the sadness in Daisuke's voice, protested. "No, it's not kissing you that bothers me!" He blushed as he realized what he said. But he continued, "It's just that…I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't dance."

"…Is that it?"

Satoshi nodded miserably.

"That's not a problem!"

Satoshi shot Daisuke a warning glare. Daisuke just continued, unaware.

"Here! I'll teach you!" Daisuke bounced up and grabbed Satoshi by the wrists and hauled him up.

"Now, just hold on a second. Let's just put some music on. I think I have some of those mini speakers in my bag."

"You DID lock the door, didn't you?"

"Always do, you suspicious detective."

Daisuke set up the little speakers and suddenly, Utada Hikaru's voice came on as Can You Keep A Secret started playing.

Daisuke stood up and turned around, walking towards Satoshi.

"Okay, here we go. You do know what a beat is, right?"

"Right."

"All dancing is, well, the kind of dancing Saehara wants us to do, moving around to the beat. That's it."

"Surely it's harder."

"Nope. And since you don't have glasses anymore, you have nothing to hold you back. Now, move your hips to the beat."

When Satoshi hesitated, Daisuke just rolled his eyes and grabbed Satoshi's hips and moved them side to side. As he guided the detective's hips in a pattern, he realized that they were quite stiff. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi suspiciously. Satoshi is graceful. Dancing should be easy for him…at the least he should be able to move with some semblance of skill.

"Satoshi, relax."

But how could Satoshi relax when there was an angel dancing with him? But if Daisuke wanted him to relax, then he would relax.

Satoshi knew that relaxing was worth it when Daisuke's face lit up. Daisuke was just happy that he got to be near Satoshi for once. When Satoshi was able to move his hips correctly, Daisuke removed one of his hands from Satoshi's hips and moved it to his shoulders. He looked up at Satoshi.

"Ready?"

Satoshi gave a small nod. They started moving together. Daisuke matched his movements to Satoshi's because he was more skilled in this area. Then, the song changed and the acoustic version of Vanilla, by Gackt, came blaring out of the speakers of their makeshift dance club.

Satoshi blushed a bit as he realized what this song was actually about. Although the lyrics were a little subtle about it, it was a blatant sex song. Daisuke blushed too, he had forgotten that this song was on this CD. And he had seen this performed at a live, the images he was getting weren't helping. He ran over to his CD player and switched it.

"No, leave it. It sounds nice."

Daisuke turned around and stared questioningly at Satoshi.

"I like bossa nova. Leave it. Here, let's practice, we can make this work."

Daisuke nodded and started walking towards Satoshi. He almost squeaked when Satoshi grabbed his shoulders, turned him around so that they were facing the same way, then placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulders and hips.

When Satoshi felt Daisuke stiffen, he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Just pretend."

"Just…pretend…" Of course they both didn't want this to be true, but what could they do? They were oblivious. They moved to the sultry beat, Satoshi just holding Daisuke while Daisuke used little more complicated moves. But like everything else, the song had to end. The song changed to Let Me Be With You the remix from Chobits.

Daisuke blushed as he realized that his taste in music was rather effeminate. Satoshi didn't seem to notice. It was ironic that everything that happened that day was just screaming for them to admit their feelings, but even after a song named Let Me Be With You, they were still stubborn.

The song changed to a slow song. Satoshi and Daisuke separated, staring at each other while catching their breath. Surprisingly, it was Satoshi who spoke first.

"How…how do you dance to this?"

"This…there…isn't as much movement. But we don't have to do this kind of dance, I don't think…"

"But I want to learn how."

Daisuke nodded and walked towards Satoshi. Satoshi watched as Daisuke wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Okay, now you put your arms on my waist."

"And then what?"

"Well…You sort of…sway back and forth. This is actually just a way to pretend to be dancing while you're just hugging someone."

"Oh."

There were no words to say. They could only enjoy the moment. They lost themselves in each other's eyes. When they came back, Daisuke smiled sadly and gravitated closer to Satoshi. He rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

"It's just pretend," He whispered, closing his eyes. When he felt Satoshi stiffen slightly, he said, "Please. Just allow me this."

Daisuke felt Satoshi nod a bit. They continued dancing. Satoshi appeared to be in deep thought. Then, Satoshi tightened his arms around Daisuke and said, "I'm through with pretending."

Daisuke opened his eyes and nodded, he pulled back slightly, "Thank you…for letting me pretend." Daisuke turned to walk away, but Satoshi caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"No, I want to make it real."

He pulled Daisuke back into his arms and rested his head on Daisuke's. Daisuke just smiled and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist. As the song slowly came to a close, the moon found the two boys still locked in each other's arms. Neither of them moved, the moment was too perfect to disturb.

"I…"

Daisuke opened his eyes, but didn't move from his position.

"I...don't want to have to pretend to dance with you to hug you."

Daisuke chuckled and closed his eyes again.

"Anytime you want."

Satoshi smiled and kissed Daisuke on the top of his head. Daisuke lifted his head up and looked questioningly at Satoshi, asking for permission. Satoshi just nodded, his eyes smiling. Daisuke placed a sweet kiss on Satoshi's lips. He pulled back and smiled at Satoshi.

Satoshi entwined hs fingers in Daisuke's hair and pulled him into another kiss. Satoshi pulled back and gently guided Daisuke's head back down to his shoulder. He then put his head back on Daisuke's and closed his eyes again.

It didn't matter that the music had stopped, they weren't pretending anymore.


End file.
